


Behave [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: Stuckony Summer Stocking 2020 [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, Cock Rings, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanart, Light BDSM, Multi, Restraints, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Steve got himself in dangeragain... as punishment he is tied up to the end of the bed and forced to watch as Tony and Bucky have fun without him. If he behaves, he will be rewarded.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Stuckony Summer Stocking 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954675
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35
Collections: Stuckony Summer Stocking 2020





	Behave [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HogwartsToAlexandria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [HogwartsToAlexandria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria) in the [stuckony_summer_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stuckony_summer_stocking_2020) collection. 



> For: Steve got himself in danger _again_ so his boyfriends plot a payback for the worry he caused them. Whether that's drag him into one of Shield's therapist offices, or it's tying him up to their bed while they have fun together, or something else entirely is your call ;)

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
